Strawberry Wine
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: FINIE Traduction de Lupin'sChic. Strawberry Wine ou Vin à la fraise...Je ne peux pas vraiment faire de résumé, je peux juste vous dire que c'est une romance entre Tonks et Remus, après la Guerre...
1. Default Chapter

Amis du jour, Bonjour! Eh oui, je suis de retour! Enfin! Et voilà que je me relance dans une traduction... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, que voulez-vous? N'allez pas me dire que ça vous déplait quand même? Non mais...lol. Cette fic est en six chapitres. Voili voilou! Bonne lecture!

Et pis je voudrais remercier tous mes revieweurs de toutes mes fics: VOUS ETES GENIAUX!!!!!!!! Ze vous zadore!!!!!!!! Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas tarder à mettre les nouveaux chapitres!

Titre original: Strawberry Wine.

Auteur: Lupin'sChic.

Traductrice: Moi! Héhé...Mademoiselle Black.

Résumé: Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, c'est une romance Remus/ Tonks... ils sont tellement mimis tous les deux!

Euh, ce chapitre n'est pas très très gai, vous allez vite vous en apercevoir, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est le seul chapitre comme ça. Après, c'est beaucoup plus gai...

Vin à la fraise.

Chapitre 1: Souvenir.

La chaude brise de l'après-midi ébouriffait ses cheveux grisonnants alors qu'il marchait le long de la rue déserte. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses yeux caramel, les faisant scintiller. Bien que ce fut l'été, sa peau avait toujours cette même couleur crème. Il portait des vêtements décontractés.

Un chant d'oiseau se fit entendre, non loin de lui. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Remus Lupin de marcher. Il avait les mains dans les poches et regardait droit devant.

Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des choses qui s'étaient passées les derniers mois. La plus grande d'elles était la chute de Lord Voldemort. Cela s'était passé il y avait à peine un mois. Harry Potter l'avait fait. Après toutes ces années, il l'avait fait.

Ce fut une grande guerre et la plupart de la communauté sorcière avait combattu, inclus Remus Lupin lui-même. Ça a été un long, un dur combat.

Peu de temps après, il y eu un nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Fudge était finalement revenu à la raison et s'était battu avec Dumbledore pendant la guerre, mais il fut tué. Et donc, Arthur Weasley s'est vu offrir le poste.

Je suis heureux qu'il l'ai eu, pensa Remus. Il le mérite plus que n'importe qui. S

Depuis qu'Arthur était devenu Ministre, il s'était occupé de beaucoup de choses, comme les lois. Il s'est débarrassé de la loi qui discriminait les loups-garous. Ce qui signifie que Remus pouvait finalement avoir un travail. Et il en a eu un, au Ministère de la Magie. Il y travaille en tant qu'Auror. Même Voldemort tué, il restait quelques mangemorts qui persistaient.

Remus s'arrêta de marcher quand il atteint la porte. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans le cimetière. Il voulait voir les tombes de ses amis qui étaient morts pendant la guerre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était juste quelque chose qu'il devait faire.

Remus s'avança dans l'allée de pierres tombales jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une qu'il connaissait. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles et lut le nom.

-"Alastor 'Fol Œil' Maugrey" C'était un brave homme, pensa Remus. Et il a tué beaucoup de Mangemorts. Mais il n'a pas pu le faire jusqu'à la fin.

Il est mort en héros, pensa Remus. Il s'avança vers la prochaine tombe qu'il connaissait.

Severus Rogue. Remus se pencha et toucha sa tombe.

Rogue s'était battu avec eux, mais Voldemort avait eu vent de sa trahison, et il fut tué.

En premier lieu, après avoir appris la mort de Rogue, Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. Qui va me préparer ma potion Tue-Loup? Avait-il pensé. Mais heureusement, Hermione Granger était là pour lui dire qu'elle savait comment la faire. Aussi bien que Rogue.

Cette fille est trop intelligente, pensa Remus avec un petit sourire, et il s'avança vers la prochaine tombe.

Remus resta devant celle-ci longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça s'était réellement passé.

-"Albus" murmura Remus doucement.

La pierre tombale de Dumbledore luisait au soleil. Remus ferma les yeux et se remémora la façon dont il mourut. Harry était sur le point d'être tué par Voldemort, mais Dumbledore l'avait poussé de la trajectoire juste quand Voldemort prononçait le sort. Il atteignit Dumbledore. Harry avait choisi ce moment pour lancer le sort qui détruisit Voldemort.

Remus ouvrit les yeux et lança un dernier regard à la tombe d'Albus avant de s'éloigner.

Au moins, sa mort a aidé à sauver le reste de la population magique, pensa Remus.

Il continua de marcher le long de l'allée. Il passa devant les tombes des Malfoy. Tous les trois étaient enterrés les uns à côté des autres.

Remus arriva devant quelques pierres tombales qu'il cherchait à voir, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il le devait. Il s'arrêta et regarda la tombe de Sirius. Il était enterré à côté de James et Lily.

Remus s'assit dans l'herbe chaude devant eux et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il regarda la tombe de Sirius pendant un moment et réfléchit.

Sirius savait-il qu'il n'allait pas survivre à la guerre? Remus s'était toujours demandé cela parce que Sirius avait fait son testament quelques mois avant qu'il ne meure.

Remus se souvenait de cette nuit. Il avait regardé Sirius l'écrire. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il rédigeait son testament si tôt dans sa vie, mais tout ce que Sirius avait répondu était "Juste au cas où".

Sirius avait donné la moitié de la fortune des Black à Harry et l'autre moitié à Remus. Il avait également donné sa maison, 12 square Grimmaurd à Remus, et à Harry s'il le voulait. Remus avait essayé de refuser. C'était trop pour lui. Mais Sirius, têtu, avait insisté.

Remus regardait toujours les tombes de ses vieux amis. Il avait une nouvelle maison, de l'argent, un travail. Mais il aurait tout donné pour passer seulement une journée avec Sirius, James et Lily à nouveau.

Remus regarda sa montre. Il était à peu près 5h. Il se leva et ôta l'herbe et les saletés de son pantalon. Il jeta un dernier regard à ses meilleurs amis et transplana au 12 square Grimmaurd.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voili voilà! Alors? Bon, ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'histoire, mais bon, c'est pour faire le point...

J'adoooooooooooooooooooore les reviews!!!!!!!!!! Allez-y!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mademoiselle Black.


	2. Fête d'anniversaire

**Titre original**: Strawberry Wine. 

**Auteur**: Lupin'sChic.

**Traductrice**: Moi! Héhé...Mademoiselle Black.

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient! Non, rien du tout... les personnages et le monde magique est à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à Lupin'sChic...

**Résumé**: Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, c'est une romance Remus/ Tonks... ils sont tellement mimis tous les deux!

**Bonjour à tous! Comment allez-vous? Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews! Merci, merci, et re-merci. **

**Donc, voilà un chapitre plus joyeux que le précédent...**

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

**Chapitre 2: Fête d'anniversaire. **

Remus arriva juste derrière la porte. Il traversa le hall d'entrée et alla dans la cuisine. Depuis qu'il vivait ici, Remus avait fait beaucoup de changements au 12, square grimmaurd.

La première chose fut de se débarrasser du portrait de la mère de Sirius. Ca a été une véritable corvée de l'enlever, mais Remus avait finalement réussi. Il s'était également débarrassé des têtes d'elfes qui pendaient dans l'entrée. Il pensait avoir très bien nettoyé la maison, en voyant dans quel état elle était précédemment. A présent, la maison était au moins vivable.

Remus entra dans la cuisine. Son estomac gargouillait un peu, donc il alla voir dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

Alors qu'il passait devant, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose sur la table. Il le prit. C'était une lettre. Remus l'ouvrit et lit:

_Cher Remus, _

_Demain, c'est mon anniversaire et il y a une fête au Terrier. Ça commence à 18 heures. Si tu ne fais rien, je serai heureux que tu puisses venir. Tu n'as pas besoin d'emmener quoi que ce soit. Mrs Weasley fait la cuisine. J'espère te voir là-bas! _

_Harry. _

Remus posa la lettre et se sourit à lui-même.

-"Au moins, j'aurai quelque chose à attendre avec impatience" dit-il tout haut.

°°°°°°°°°

La fête de Harry allait commencer dans un quart d'heure et Remus s'habillait juste. Il était heureux de ne plus avoir à porter des vêtements miteux.

Avant de partir, il alla vers sa commode et ouvrit un de ses tiroirs. Il en sortit une petite boîte noire. Remus l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvait une montre en or. Il sourit. Elle était à James. Et avant James, elle était à son père. Remus ferma la boîte et mit dans sa poche.

Il s'approcha du miroir et se regarda. Même s'il était bien habillé, son visage semblait toujours fatigué et ses cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir plus de gris que la dernière fois qu'il les avait regardés. Mais ceux qui n'étaient pas gris avaient toujours la même couleur châtain aux reflets dorés.

Remus se retourna, et dans un pop, il transplana au Terrier.

Quand il arriva, Remus se trouva devant la porte, donc il l'ouvrit et entra. Il fut surpris par le nombre de personnes qu'il y avait.

Bien sûr, tous les Weasley étaient là, même Bill et Charlie (Percy était revenu avant la guerre). Il y avait aussi Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood.

Il y avait beaucoup de couples: Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione, et Neville et Luna.

Neville et Luna avaient été une surprise pour Remus. Il n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un d'aussi différent que Luna aurait fini avec quelqu'un d'aussi étourdi que Neville.

Les opposés s'attirent je suppose, pensa Remus alors qu'il saluait tout le monde.

-"Oh, Harry, je peux te voir un moment?" demanda-t-il.

-"Bien sûr" dit Harry, et ils allèrent dans un coin de la pièce.

-"Je voulais te donner ça avant que ça ne commence" dit Remus en sortant la montre de sa poche, et la donnant à Harry. Il la prit et l'ouvrit.

-"C'était celle de ton père" dit Remus "et celle de son père avant lui. Je l'avais depuis un moment et je la gardais pour tes dix-huit ans"

-"Wow!" dit Harry, stypéfait devant la montre en or. "Merci!"

Remus sourit et tapota Harry dans le dos.

-"Alors, il y a beaucoup de monde ici" dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

-"Ouais" dit Harry "J'ai aussi invité-"

Mais avant que Harry aie fini sa phrase, il y eu un fracas dans la cuisine. Harry et Remus y allèrent pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

-"Oh Molly, je suis vraiment désolée!" parvint une voix de derrière la table. "Tu sais à quel point je suis maladroite"

Remus ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Harry et lui étaient dans l'entrée, et regardaient une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, dressés sur sa tête et violets, tenant un chiffon mouillé. Elle alla vers l'évier, en trébuchant un peu.

Remus rit doucement. "Des problèmes pour tenir des objets, Nymphadora?" dit-il en souriant.

La femme se retourna et le regarda.

-"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Remus. C'est Tonks" dit-elle d'un air renfrogné, mais ça le fit seulement rire. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Tonks, mais elle n'avait pas changé.

-"Vous avez besoin d'aide, Mrs Weasley?" demanda Harry.

-"Oh, pas maintenant Harry chéri" dit Mrs Weasley "Le dîner est prêt" Elle appela tout le monde et leur dit de venir.

Tout le monde s'assit à table. Remus se trouva entre Arthur et Tonks.

Pendant le repas, il y avait beaucoup de conversations autour de la table. Remus écoutait la plupart d'elles mais ne se joignait qu'à peu. Il fut silencieux pendant un moment quand un bruit d'argenterie dirigea son attention vers la personne à sa droite.

Tonks avait lâché sa cuillère sur son assiette et soupira en la reprenant. Remus sourit.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis la guerre Nymphadora?" lui demanda-t-il. Au début, il pensait que quand quelqu'un mentionnerait la guerre, les gens commenceraient à se sentir triste et déprimés à cause de la mort de leurs amis. Mais les gens étaient si heureux de la chute de Voldemort que ça ne les affectaient pas beaucoup.

Elle se renfrogna à nouveau. "Remus, combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça?"

-"Oh Nymph" sourit Remus "C'est ton prénom, et les gens s'appellent habituellement par leurs prénoms"

Tonks le regarda et secoua la tête.

-"Tu es tout simplement impossible, Remus Lupin" Elle sourit et lui donna une tape sur le bras. C'est à ce moment que ça se passa.

Dès qu'elle l'avait touché, il avait senti un choc dans son bras. Il sentait que son estomac était bizarre et son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique. Il pouvait sentir le feu lui monter aux joues. Il sursauta soudainement et poussa son bras.

-"Remus, il y a un problème?" demanda Tonks, inquiète.

-"Rien" dit-il, mettant une main sur son visage "Ce n'est rien. Tu m'excuses s'il te plait? Je reviens"

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses joues étaient encore rouges et son cœur semblait avoir ralenti.

Il s'aspergea d'eau fraîche le visage et l'essuya avec une serviette. Remus s'assit sur le sol, contre le mur.

-"C'est quoi ton problème, Moony?" dit-il à voix haute "Pourquoi tu as rougi quand Tonks t'a touché? Elle est juste une amie"

Elle pourrait être plus, dit une voix dans sa tête. Tu sais que tu la veux.

-"C'est absurde" dit Remus.

Alors pourquoi tu as rougi quand elle t'a touché? Dit la voix. Pourquoi ton cœur battait si vite?

Remus soupira. "Je-Je ne sais pas pourquoi"

Est-ce qu'il aimait Tonks? Elle était tellement plus jeune que lui. Il avait presque quarante ans et elle devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans.

-"Elle est trop jeune" murmura Remus.

L'âge importe-t-il vraiment? Lui dit son esprit.

Remus pensait qu'il devenait fou. Il était là, assis sur le sol de la salle de bain, se disputant avec lui même à propos d'une femme qu'il considérait uniquement comme une amie et rien de plus.

Mais avait-il toujours vu Tonks comme une amie? Quand Remus la rencontra pour la première fois, il avait pensé qu'elle était belle. Maladroite et sociable, oui, mais belle. Mais elle avait toujours été une amie pour lui.

En y pensant, cependant, il avait beaucoup pensé à elle depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il l'aimait?

-"Non Remus" dit-il "Tu n'aimes pas Tonks"

Quand il y pensait, il l'avait toujours appelé par son prénom, chose qu'elle déteste. Mais il aimait la voir se mettre dans tous ses états.

-"Elle est sacrément mignonne quand elle est en colère" se surprit-il à dire.

-"Qui ça?" demanda une voix.

Remus aurait presque sauté au plafond. Il leva les yeux pour voir qui c'était.

Tonks était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant de ses yeux bleu océan.

Les raies dans ses yeux les rendent magnifiques, pensa-t-il.

-"Tu vas bien Remus?" demanda Tonks. Elle s'avança vers lui.

-"Je vais bien Nymphadora" Il la vit tiquer un peu, mais elle ne dit rien "Je me sens un peu malade. La pleine lune est dans quelques jours tu sais"

-"Bien" dit doucement Tonks. Elle se pencha et mit une main sur son visage. Elle balaya quelques mèches de cheveux. Remus ferma les yeux. Son contact était si doux contre sa peau. Son cœur commença à s'affoler encore une fois. Il était sûr que Tonks pouvait l'entendre.

Est-elle en train d'essayer de me torturer? Pensa Remus. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-"Le dîner est fini?" demanda-t-il doucement.

-"Ouais" dit Tonks "Harry va ouvrir ses cadeaux, viens." Elle enleva sa main de son visage et la tendit pour qu'il la prenne. Quand il la prit, il pouvait sentir la chaleur entre leurs mains.

Aussitôt qu'il se fut levé, il enleva sa main rapidement. Il fit quelques pas et trébucha un peu, mais se rattrapa.

-"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Remus?" demanda Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Oui, je suis sûr" murmura-t-il.

-"Ok. Pendant une minute j'ai cru que tu te transformais en moi, en trébuchant et tout" dit-elle en souriant, ce qui eu pour effet de faire trembler les genoux de Remus. Il se sentit comme s'il était prêt à tomber.

Ils quittèrent la salle de bain ensemble, Tonks trébuchant en sortant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... laissez-moi une review!

Et voici les Réponses aux Reviews!!

**Corndor**: Merci... et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai presque tout traduit déjà, il ne me reste plus qu'à les taper sur l'ordi... enfin, il n'y a que six chapitres. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le couple Remus/ Tonks, et je trouve ça dommage qu'il n'y aie pas assez de fic sur ce couple... Bizzzzz!

**Lupinifiliae**: Merci beaucoup... vi, le 1er chapitre était très émouvant, moi-même j'ai versé ma ptite larme la première fois que je l'ai lu, j'avoue. Et pis moi aussi j'adore Remus...aaaaaaaaah mon Moony soupir . Mais j'aime beaucoup Sirius aussi... Bizzzzzz!

**Harana**: Merci, merci. Je fais de mon mieux pour choisir des fics qui ne ressemblent pas trop à celles qu'on a l'habitude de lire... et comme il n'y a que très peu de fic sur le couple Remus/ Tonks, j'ai de la marge...Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise! Bizzzzzzz!

**Elea013**: Merci! Vi, bon, le 1er chapitre a bien fait le point, histoire de voir kiki est vivant et kiki est mort...mais bon, là, on change de registre quand même! Bizzzzzzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse**: Et vi, c'est pô très gai. Moi aussi ça me rend toute triste quand Severus il est mort dans les fics... moua je l'aime mon Sevichounet... Merci et à bientôt!! Bizzzzzzzz!

**Tanma**: Salut toua!! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir! T'as passé de bonnes vacances? Tiens, au fait, tant que tu es là, est-ce que tu as, par le plus grand des hasards, ma fanfic-qui-a-pas-de-nom enregistrée sur ton ordi? Parce que j'ai un énorme problème... avant de partir en vacances, je voulais l'imprimer pour pouvoir bosser sur la suite, mais là: horreur! La fic a disparu de mon ordi!!!!!! Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh! Donc, du coup, pô pu écrire la suite vu que je ne me souvenais plus de ce que j'avais écris... t'as mon adresse mail, non? Bon, Ravie que cette fic te plaise ma ptite Tanma! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Arkel**: Vi, en effet, c'est une hécatombe...triste hein? Mais ne t'en fais pas, voilà Tonks qui mettra un peu d'ambiance!!!Bizzzzzzz!!

**Voilà! Merci beaucoup à tous!! **

**La suite dans le prochain épisode! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!!**

**Mademoiselle Black. **


	3. Concrétisation et une invitation

**Titre original**: Strawberry Wine. 

**Auteur**: Lupin'sChic.

**Traductrice**: Moi! Héhé...Mademoiselle Black.

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient! Non, rien du tout... les personnages et le monde magique est à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à Lupin'sChic...

**Résumé**: Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, c'est une romance Remus/ Tonks... ils sont tellement mimis tous les deux!

**Bonjour à tous! Je vous dit un grand MERCI pour vos reviews!! Z'êtes adorables! **

**Chapitre 3: Concrétisation et une invitation. **

Après que Harry ai ouvert tous ses cadeaux, tout le monde resta pour discuter pendant un moment.

Remus fit de son mieux pour rester éloigné de Tonks au cas où quelque chose d'autre arriverait.

Hermione vint vers lui avant qu'elle ne parte pour lui donner un flacon de Potion Tue-Loup.

-"Oh Hermione, tu es ma sauveuse! (NdT: euh...ça se dit sauveuse?)" dit Remus en souriant.

-"Il n'y a pas de problème" dit-elle "Je suis heureuse de le faire". Elle embrassa Ron, puis elle transplana.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et vit Tonks assis avec Harry, Ginny et Ron. Il déglutit difficilement.

Pourquoi tout d'un coup je suis attiré par elle? Pensa-t-il. Rien ne peut se passer. Elle est trop jeune. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.

Il la regardait alors qu'elle riait avec les autres. Son si jeune visage resplendissait avec beauté, comme Remus n'avait jamais vu.

Pourquoi mon cœur me dit que nous pourrions être ensemble? Je ne comprends pas.

Soudain, au ralenti du point du vue de Remus, Tonks se tourna et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le sentiment à l'intérieur de lui était presque plus fort qu'il n'aurait put l'imaginer.

Je l'aime, réalisa-t-il. Que ce soit bien ou mal, je l'aime.

Leurs yeux s'attardèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Tonks se tourne, retournant à sa conversation.

-"Que Merlin me sauve" murmura-t-il.

Remus détacha son regard de Tonks. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il alla vers l'évier et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas enlever Tonks de sa tête. Elle lui coupait le souffle. Tout était parfait chez elle. Même quand ses cheveux avaient des couleurs plus que bizarres.

Remus pensait qu'il allait droit à la folie. Il repensa au moment qu'ils avaient échangé il y a quelques secondes. Il voudrait tout abandonner juste pour la toucher.

-"Elle n'a pas idée" dit-il doucement. "Je me demande si elle l'a deviné". Remus eu un petit rire.

-"Remus?"

Remus se retourna et vit Tonks debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-"Hey, Nymph" dit-il. Elle soupira et remua la tête.

-"Je vais partir" dit-elle "Il est presque minuit et tout le monde est en train de ranger"

-"Il est vraiment si tard que ça?" dit Remus. Tonks acquiesça.

Elle regarda dans le living room et elle vit Neville et Luna mettre leurs manteaux.

-"Je déteste être dans cette maison toute seule". Elle contourna la table et alla près de Remus.

-"Vraiment? Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il. Elle était de plus en plus proche de lui.

-"Je ne sais pas" dit Tonks. Elle regarda par la fenêtre par laquelle Remus regardait. "Je suppose que c'est la pensée d'être toute seule. J'ai toujours détesté cette sensation". Elle le regarda.

-"Tu m'as toujours semblé être le genre de fille qui n'avait jamais peur de rien" dit Remus en souriant doucement.

-"Oui, eh bien, ne jamais juger un livre par sa couverture" dit-elle en souriant, faisant trembler les genoux de Remus.

Il y eu un silence pendant un moment. Ils étaient tous deux là, se regardant dans les yeux. Remus voulait tellement se pencher et l'embrasser, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. Finalement, Tonks brisa le silence.

-"Eh bien, je suppose que je te verrai plus tard". Elle se pencha et lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue. Elle se tourna et commença à partir.

-"Nymph" se trouva en train de dire Remus. Tonks s'arrêta et se retourna. "Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi passer la nuit. Tu vois, comme ça tu ne seras pas seule"

Il la regarda. Il avait peur qu'elle dise non. Tonks sourit.

-"Ouais, ok. Ça sera bien" Il sourit.

-"Eh bien on ferait mieux d'y aller, il est tard"

Il allèrent dans le living room et dirent au revoir à tout le monde. Remus souhaita un bon anniversaire à Harry une fois de plus avant que lui et Tonks transplanent au 12 square Grimmaurd.

**Et voilà! Alors? Z'avez aimé? **

**Voilà les réponses aux reviews!**

**_Tanma:_** Salut toua!! Ça te plait? Tant mieux!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!

**_Lupinifiliae:_** Moi aussi j'adoooooooore mon ptit Moony na moua... que ferait-on sans lui, mm? Bizzzzzz!

**_Pitite maraudeuse:_** Naaaaan parle pas de malheur!! JKR ne peut pas faire mourir sévichounet... non, non, non et non!!! Je suis contre! Elle nous a déjà tué notre petit Sirius, et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire!!!! Alors elle n'a pas intérêt à faire mourir Sévie... ou alors je porte plainte, ou je manifeste!!! Grrrrr... Bizzzzzz!!!

**_Moony.62:_** Marchi!! Magique? Mmm, c'est louche. C'est vrai qu'ils sont tout mignons... Bizzzzzz!

**_Lisia: _**Contente que ça te plaise!! Bizzzzzzzz!

**_Kloona:_** Tu adores déjà cette fic? Lol tant mieux! Et pis moi aussi j'adore ce couple!! Il n'y en a pas assez!! Bizzzzzzzzz!


	4. Vin à la fraise

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! Alors, comment allez-vous mes revieweurs et lecteurs adorés? Hmm? Bon hé bé moi j'ai repris les cours doncâ bof, quoi :-) **

**MERCI pour vos reviews!!!! MERCI!!!!! **

**Et voilà les RaR: **

**Kloona: Héhé je t'ai contaminé pour le virus Remus / Tonks? Ne t'en fais pas, cette maladie se supporte très facilement :-) Tu veux écrire une fic avec Mus?! Quelle excellente idée!!! Tonks ou Hermione? Eh bienâ j'aime beaucoup Tonks, mais je préfère Hermione. Donc, je vote pour Hermione! Ouéééé! Héhé, que vont faire Mus et Tonks au 12 square grimmaurd? Hmmâ plein de choses :-) Tu vas voir! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Moony.62: Tu aimes toutes mes fics? Merci beaucoup!! Et pis voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Lupinifiliae: Je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point! Mdr. Valà ze suite! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite maraudeuse: Marci! Vi, c'est vrai que si JKR fait encore mourir un des persos, elle aura à faire à plusieurs tentatvies d'assassinat (dont moi :-)). Si elle tue Remusâ JE LA TUE!!!! Grrrrrrrâ chuis méchante moa, faut pas croireâ Non mais! Allez, ze suite est là! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Lisia: Merci! Petite ou longue fic? De toutes manières, elle n'est pas à moi cette fic. Mais elle est courte, il n'y a que six chapitresâ Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Arkel: Je te pardonne de ne pas avoir mis de reviews pour le chap 2! Mdr. Héhéâ suspens! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Aurelia: Contente que ça te plaise! J'aime beaucoup ce couple aussi! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss-Nymphadora: Tiens donc? Tu aimes ce couple? Ne serait-ce pas parce qu'il se trouve que TU fais partie du couple? Hmm? Mdr. Chtite veinarde va! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Par le caleçon à pois de Merlin, tu es partout! Mdr. Hey! Mais j'ai jamais dit que Tonks était trop jeune pour Lup' Lup' moi! Z'ai rien dit-euh! Manquerait plus qu'il fasse un détournement de mineur Moonyâ lol. Allez, j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Harana: Tu aimes même le titre? Hé bé! A vrai dire, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce titre, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai laissé en anglais, ça fait plus classe que "vin à la fraise" quand même :-) N'est-y pas qu'elle est mimi Tonks? Et pis c'est vrai que ça lui va bien Nymphâ mais j'ai pas l'impression que ça lui plaise à elle Oo Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Demoiselle Altanien: Euhâ Merci!!! Et pis voilà ze suite! Enjoy! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: ça fait plaisir de te revoir! Je me demandais où tu étais passée :-) Ah ça c'est sûrâ va être moins seule la Tonksâ mdr. Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Elea03: Merci! Je suis d'accord avec toi, les réactions de Remus ne correspondent pas vraiment à son âgeâ mais je ne fais que traduire, je ne peux rien changer :-) Eh au fait, oui, j'ai lu ton one-shot "par une sombre nuit" sur Lup' et Tonks! Je l'ai trouvé excellent d'ailleurs! ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai lu et j'avais oublié de le reviewer, mais le cœur y est! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Titre original**: Strawberry Wine. 

**Auteur**: Lupin'sChic.

**Traductrice**: Moi! HéhéâMademoiselle Black.

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient! Non, rien du toutâ les personnages et le monde magique est à JK Rowling, et l'histoire à Lupin'sChic

**Résumé**: Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, c'est une romance Remus/ Tonksâ ils sont tellement mimis tous les deux!

**Chapitre 4: Vin à la fraise**

Remus et Tonks arrivèrent juste derrière la porte du 12 square grimmaurd. Ce n'était pas aussi sombre et déplaisant qu'avant, et ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter pour le bruit.

Remus prit sa baguette magique et donna un petit coup. Les lumières s'allumèrent et ils pouvaient voir. Il abaissa sa baguette.

- "Bien" dit Remus en se tournant vers Tonks "tu veux que je te montre une chambre ?"

-"Oh, non, c'est bon, Remus" dit Tonks en souriant "J'en trouverai une. Merci encore de me laisser rester"

-"Quand tu veux" dit-il "J'ai un grand t-shirt qui devrait être assez long pour toi si tu veux le porter pour dormir"

-"Merci" dit-elle. "Eh bien, bonne nuit". Tonks se pencha de nouveau vers lui et lui déposa un autre baiser sur la joue. Seulement cette fois, c'était vraiment très près de ses lèvres. Il pouvait la goûter.

Elle s'attarda un peu près de lui, avant de s'en aller. Tonks tourna et monta les escaliers.

-" Bonne nuit" dit doucement Remus. Il aurait juré qu'elle avait rougi avant qu'elle ne se retourne. L'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé le picotait.

Il soupira alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers et dans sa chambre pour donner un t-shirt à Tonks.

Deux heures plus tard, Remus était allongé bien éveillé dans son lit. Il avait fait de son mieux pour s'endormir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il décida d'abandonner.

Remus pensait encore à Tonks.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à elle ? pensa-t-il, mais il sourit.

-"Parce que tu aimes tout chez elle" dit-il.

Remus resta allongé quelques minutes de plus. Ça ne lui faisait aucun bien, donc il décida de descendre les escaliers et d'aller dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à boire.

Avant qu'il n'arrive sur la première marche, il vit de la lumière venant du salon. Il descendit sans bruit le reste des marches et s'avança vers la lumière.

La porte était ouverte et Remus regarda à l'intérieur. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Il regarda vers le canapé en face de la cheminée et vit Tonks assise. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, seulement l'arrière de sa tête.

Remus entra dans la pièce, près de l'endroit où Tonks était assise. Une lame de parquet craqua sous ses pas. Tonks leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surprise.

-"Oh, salut" dit-elle "Je t'ai réveillé ?"

- "Non, j'étais déjà réveillé. Je ne pouvais pas dormir" Remus la regarda et remarqua toute sa beauté.

A la place des habituels pics, et des différentes couleurs qu'elle affichait normalement, les cheveux de Tonks étaient châtains foncés. Il pouvait les voir onduler alors qu'ils descendaient dans son dos. Ses yeux, nota Remus, étaient d'un bleu saphir et sa peau ressemblait à de la crème. Elle portait son t-shirt qui était trop grand pour elle.

Tonks lui sourit. "Moi non plus. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois là"

Remus s'assit à côté d'elle.

-"C'est bon, Nymph " Il sourit et Tonks roula des yeux.

-" Remus, s'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça"

-"Pourquoi pas ? J'aime bien" Elle le regarda.

- "Tu aimes ?"

-"Ouais. Je trouve que ça fait sophistiqué. C'est vraiment un très beau nom"

Elle sourit.

- "Remus, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à ne pas mentir ?"

Remus sourit aussi.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?" demanda-t-il en la voyant tenir un verre de vin.

-"Vin à la fraise" dit Tonks "Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine" Elle se pencha et prit la bouteille sur la table basse. "C'est vraiment bon. Tu en veux ?"

-"Bien sûr" dit Remus. Tonks se leva. Remus réalisa alors que tout ce qu'elle portait était le long, large t-shirt.

Elle passa devant lui et alla dans la cuisine prendre un autre verre. Remus s'assit confortablement sur le divan et ferma les yeux. Il s'imagina Tonks dans ce t-shirt et commença à avoir chaud.

-"Oh Merlin" murmura-t-il "C'est parti pour être une longue nuit"

Tonks revint et Remus ouvrit rapidement ses yeux. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Un peu trop près, pensa Remus.

Tonks lui tendit le verre de vin et le servit.

-"Santé !" dit-elle. Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée.

Le doux parfum sucré de la fraise frappa la langue de Remus et coula dans sa gorge. Il en but en peu et tint le verre pour le regarder.

-"C'est bon" dit-il. Il regarda Tonks "Très sucré"

Tonks rougit un peu et acquiesça. Ils posèrent leurs verre sur la table.

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment. Remus voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas trouver de mots.

Ils restèrent assis devant le feu. Il réalisa juste à quel point ils étaient proches. Tonks s'éclaircit la gorge.

-"Alors, est-ce que tu t'es trouvé une petite amie, Remus ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant. Remus le regarda, pris un petit peu par surprise.

-"Euh, non" dit-il. Il regarda ses mains "Pas encore"

-"Pourquoi ?"

Remus haussa les épaules et regarda Tonks.

- "Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché. En fait, j'ai abandonné depuis un moment"

-"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda Tonks.

- "Je pense que tu sais pourquoi" dit Remus "Tu sais ce que je suis. Les gens n'accepte pas ça. Même si une femme ne le savait pas, je serais effrayé de m'engager parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient " Il regarda ses mains à nouveau.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment. Puis Tonks s'approcha et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Remus la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était si proche. Il pouvait sentir son parfum de vanille.

-"Remus" dit-elle " tu trouveras quelqu'un. L'amour t'attend juste au coin de la rue. Je le sais"

Elle approcha une de ses mains et toucha son visage. Elle tenait toujours sa main. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

-" Je sais tout à propos de ta condition et je l'accepte. Tu es un homme tellement extraordinaire et si les gens ne veulent pas prendre le temps de s'en rendre compte, alors ils manqueront quelque chose. Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce qu'ils pensent parce qu'ils laissent passer la chance de savoir à quel point tu es élégant, sensible, attentionné, gentil, doux, sexy-" elle s'arrêta de parler et rougit.

Remus la regarda dans les yeux, encaissant tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il réalisa que sa main était toujours sur son visage.

Tonks le regardait profondément dans les yeux et s'approcha. Remus ferma les yeux, attendant ce qui allait se passer.

Il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle l'approcha de lui. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Le baiser était léger et il ne dura pas longtemps. Elle se dégagea.

Remus ouvrit les yeux. Tonks enleva sa main de son visage et la passa dans ses cheveux (à lui).

-"Tu veux d'autre vin?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

-"Ou-oui" murmura Remus.

Tonks se pencha vers la table. Elle remplit leurs verres avec plus de vin à la fraise et en tendit un à Remus.

-"Santé"

**Et voilà! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! **

**A la prochaine pour l'avant-dernier chapitre! Eh oui, déjà! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

**Mademoiselle Black. **


	5. Au Chemin de traverse

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!!! **

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette belle fic! Allez, ne soyez pas triste, je vais bien en trouver une autre à traduire! Je vais peut-être changer de couple, histoire d'élargir un peu ma palette :-D Je traduirai bien une romance avec Sirius...j'ai pas fait ça encore...**

**Bref, MERCI pour les reviews!!! Je vous adoooore!!! 13 reviews!!!!! **

**RaR: **

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise!! Je trouve aussi qu'ils sont adorables tous les deux...°Soupir°... Enfin bref... N'empêche, elle se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a la ptite Tonks... ralala...Bon, j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzzzz et à pluche! **

**Kloona: Eh oui, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre! C'est triste, hein? Il te faut plus de Remus/ Tonks? Tu es exigeante dis donc...mdr. Mais si c'est pour te faire plaisir, je vais y penser... traduire ou écrire, je ne sais pas... Et puis non, t'en fais pas, ils sont pas bourrés ;-) J'espère que ça va te plaire!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lisia: Contente que ça te plaise! Et voilà la suite! En espérant qu'elle te plaira! Bizzzzzz!**

**Tanma: Bah alors, on bave devant Mumus? C'est quoi ces manières? Mdr. Bon, j'avoue, je suis pareille ;-) Eh oui, c'est déjà l'avant dernier chapitre... :'( Courage...mdr. A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Nymphadora: Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Tonks...mais elle n'est tout de même pas à égalité avec Mumus et Sirius... faut pas pousser non plus mdr. J'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Moony.62: Merci beaucoup!! Toutes mes fics? Hé bé... mais tu as oublié de lire une fic à moi...Héééé oui! "Et si l'histoire changeait" Aha!!! En même temps, il n'y a que quatre personnes qui l'ont reviewée... c'est un one-shot qui change l'histoire du tome trois en fait...Bref, si tu veux aller le lire... Et pis la suite est là! J'espère que la suite va te plaire!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Aurelia: Mais je n'y suis pour rien moi s'ils sont pas encore ensemble ;-) je ne fais que traduire :-D Mais bon, je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire... Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Arkel: Voui, c'est vrai que c'est assez original... c'est rarement le point de vue de Remus...Et pour la fin heureuse, tu n'as pas à t'en faire à mon avis ;-) Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Voui, je peux devenir extrêmement agressive quand il s'agit de Mumus...grrrrrr... Et pis t'auras pas à lire la suite en anglais, je te la file en français...sympa, hein? Lol. J'espère que ça va te plaire!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!!**

**Harana: Mdr. A mon avis t'es pas la seule à vouloir goûter leur vin ;-) J'en prendrai bien un chti verre aussi moa...Enfin, avec Mumus, tant qu'à faire ;-) Contente que ça te plaise!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Corndor: C'est vrai, tu adores les fic Tonks/ Remus? Moi aussi, mais y'en a pas assez... je vais essayer d'en faire une autre, je sais pas si je la traduis ou si je l'écris... on verra bien ;-) A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lupinifiliae: Tu adores tant que ça? Mdr. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ;-) Et moi aussi je suis contente quand Mumus ou Sirius sont heureux...Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Tssssss... c'est pô bien de prendre du retard comme ça ;-) Allez, va c'est pas grave...mdr. Eh oui, ils se sont enfin avoués leur amour, ou presque...Voilà ze suite! Enjoy! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5: Au chemin de traverse. **

Remus se réveilla le lendemain matin, très courbaturé. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut presque ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Il les ferma rapidement et mit ses mains sur son visage.

Il grogna et se retourna, seulement il n'y avait rien de l'autre côté et il atterrit directement sur le sol.

-"Ow!" cria Remus, sa voix étouffée par le sol, mais il ne se leva pas.

Un rire retentit depuis la porte et il entendit des pas venir vers lui et s'arrêter.

Remus ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, et il vit Tonks debout devant lui. Elle était déjà habillée, en jean, tennis blanche, et un t-shirt jaune enfantin. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et frisés et tombaient au niveau du menton. Ses yeux, nota-t-il, étaient d'un vert émeraude.

-"Bonjour, Nymph" dit-il difficilement.

-"Bon réveil, hein Remus?" dit Tonks en riant.

Remus sourit et réussi à se mettre en position assise. Il regarda autour de lui et il réalisa qu'il était dans le salon.

-"Tu t'es endormi sur le sofa la nuit dernière" dit Tonks, remarquant scrutant la pièce. "J'ai décidé de ne pas te réveiller et de te laisser dormir"

-"Merci" dit Remus. "J'étais extrêmement fatigué. La pleine lune est dans deux jours"

-"Oui" dit Tonks en soupirant. "Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever?"

Remus réalisa qu'il était toujours par terre.

-"Oh, oui" dit-il alors que Tonks lui tendait la main. Il la prit et elle le releva.

-"Merci" dit-il. Il y eut un silence.

Pourquoi tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose à dire? Râla Remus pour lui-même.

-"Hum, Remus, est-ce que je peux récupérer ma main?" dit Tonks nerveusement.

Remus rougit. "Oh, oui. Désolé" Il quitta la main rapidement. Tonks sourit.

Remus put sentir les papillons revenir.

Mon Dieu, Moony, est-ce que tu es obligé d'agir comme un gosse de 15 ans à chaque fois qu'elle sourit? Pensa-t-il.

Soudainement, il y eut un lourd gargouillis en provenance de l'estomac de Remus. Tonks sourit à nouveau.

-"Un peu affamé ce matin, non?" dit-elle en lui tapotant le ventre.

Remus sourit et rougit. "Oui, juste un peu"

-"Tu veux que je te prépare un petit-déjeuner?" demanda Tonks, se retournant pour aller dans la cuisine.

Remus réfléchit une seconde.

-"Et si on sortait pour prendre le petit-déjeuner" dit-il. "Si tu veux"

Tonks se retourna et sourit.

-"Ok" dit-elle.

Remus sourit et il sentit son cœur flotter. (NdT: Euh...chais pas si c'est très français, ça, mais bon, vous m'avez compris ;-D )

Une heure et demie plus tard, Remus et Tonks étaient assis à une table du Chaudron Baveur, prenant le petit-déjeuner.

Remus voulait commencer une conversation, mais il ne savait pas de quoi parler. Il finit par questionner Tonks sur son enfance. Il ne savait rien de cette partie de sa vie et il était en fait assez intéressé.

-"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de moi tout le temps, Remus" dit Tonks. Remus sourit.

-"Mais ça m'intéresse. Allez"

Ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner pendant que Remus lui posait des questions. Ça le surprit à quel point ils étaient semblables. Elle n'avait jamais été acceptée par la famille Black parce qu'elle était né de moldus, et il n'avait jamais été accepté par le monde de la magie parce qu'il était un loup-garou.

Ils continuèrent de parler et ça frappa Remus de voir combien il était facile de parler avec elle. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué pour faire la conversation avec des femmes avant. Même si elle était maladroite et parfois un peu sauvage, elle le rendait heureux.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener un peu au Chemin de Traverse.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Remus sentit la main de Tonks frôler la sienne. Il voulait tellement la tenir. Ils continuèrent de marcher et il sentit sa main encore une fois. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il avala sa salive alors qu'il touchait la main de Tonks avec un doigt. Il avait peur qu'elle ne le repousse, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il prit alors doucement la main de Tonks dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Il soupira légèrement quand il réalisa qu'il tenait sa main et il regarda Tonks. Elle regarda leurs mains, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle sourit et retourna la tête. Remus sourit alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher.

Après un moment, Tonks commença à agir comme elle le faisait tout le temps. Ils allèrent vers la Ménagerie Magique quand ils virent un petit animal ressemblant à un chaton dans la vitrine.

-"Oh Remus, regarde!" dit Tonks d'une voix aiguë, l'entraînant devant la vitrine. Elle trébucha sur une pierre et Remus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Ensuite ils allèrent à la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch. Tonks riait et s'amusait alors qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Remus.

Remus ne l'avait jamais vu comme ceci avant. Ça le rendait heureux. Il commença à rire avec elle. Plusieurs passants les regardèrent. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait deux sorciers adultes agir comme des enfants dans une cour d'école.

Mais Remus ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tonks lui avait fait quelque chose. Il aimait cette partie d'elle. Elle était si libre et relaxée et il se sentait dans le même état.

Après un moment, ils se rendirent à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme (NdT: je ne suis pas très sûre du nom...) , pour prendre une glace. Ils virent alors Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione assis à une des tables de la terrasse, mangeant des glaces.

-"Hey! Salut vous!" dit Tonks joyeusement.

-"Hey!" dirent-ils en levant le regard vers eux.

Remus remarqua l'étrange regard sur leurs visages. Ils regardaient Tonks et lui, surpris. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main.

-"Alors" dit Ron en souriant. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux...ensemble?"

Harry tenta de se retenir de rire. Ginny lui donna une tape sur le bras.

-"Arrête ça" murmura-t-elle.

-"Eh bien, nous avons pris notre petit déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur et on a décidé de se balader un peu sur le Chemin de Traverse" dit Tonks. "On allait juste prendre une glace maintenant"

-"C'est sympa" dit Hermione en souriant. Ron ricana, et Hermione le frappa sous la table.

-"Eh bien, on doit vraiment y aller. C'était sympa de vous voir tous les deux" Ils se levèrent.

-"Vous n'avez pas à partir" dit Remus.

-"C'est bon" dit Ron en souriant. "On va vous laisser tous les deux seuls!"

-"A plus tard, professeur!" dit Harry en souriant.

Ils leurs dirent au revoir et disparurent dans la foule.

Remus et Tonks prirent leurs glaces et s'assirent à la table de Harry et des autres. Ils mangèrent silencieusement avant que Tonks ne parle.

-"Tu as vu Harry et Ron quand on est arrivé? Ils étaient presque morts à essayer de ne pas rire" Elle sourit et secoua la tête. "Les garçons peuvent être si immatures"

Remus sourit doucement.

-"Hey Nymph?" dit-il.

-"Hm?"

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive?"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Remus?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

-"Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous? On se tient la main pendant un bon moment, et la nuit dernière, on s'est embrassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Tonks soupira.

-"Remus, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps"

Elle hésita et baissa le regard.

-"Ok. C'est quoi?" dit-il, quoique ce soit, c'était dur à dire pour elle.

-"Eh bien" dit Tonks en levant le regard "Quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois à l'Ordre, j'ai eu, hum, un petit coup de foudre pour toi"

Elle devint rouge rapidement et regarda ailleurs.

Le cœur de Remus fit un bond. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui plaisait! Lui! Remus essaya de parler mais Tonks n'avait pas fini.

-"Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne parce que je pensais qu'ils désapprouveraient. Tu vois, tu es plus vieux que moi. Mais je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi, et quand tu m'as invité la nuit dernière, j'ai pensé que c'était trop beau pour être vrai"

Elle leva le regard vers lui et rencontra ses yeux.

-"Tu es une personne tellement extraordinaire, Remus, vraiment. C'est si difficile de trouver un homme qui prend soin des autres comme tu le fais. Qui est intelligent, qui est-"

-"Nymph" la coupa Remus. Elle s'arrêta de parler et le regarda. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi. Je ressens la même chose pour toi"

Tonks écarquilla les yeux, choquée. "Quoi?"

Remus acquiesça. "C'est vrai. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi après la guerre. Et hier, à la fête de Harry, quand je suis vite sortit de table, c'était parce que tu m'avais touché, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Tu me plait tellement, Nymph. Quand tu es avec moi, je suis libre et insouciant. (NdT: enfin, dans le bon sens du terme)."

Il s'avança et attrapa sa main.

-"J'ai besoin de toi Nymph. J'ai besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin d'eau, ou comme j'ai besoin de respirer. Je-je pense que je suis amoureux de toi" finit Remus et Tonks resta sans voix.

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire.

Puis Tonks se leva et leva Remus de sa chaise. Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

-"Remus Lupin, je suis aussi amoureuse de toi"

Et sur ce, elle s'avança et l'approcha, près d'elle, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Remus passa ses bras autour de sa fine taille et l'amena plus près de lui, approfondissant le baiser. Elle était si douce.

Ils restèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Tonks se dégage.

-"Remus, on peut rentrer à la maison?"

Remus sourit et la serra plus fort. Dans un pop, ils transplanèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà!!! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Ils sont pas adorables tous les deux? Hmm? **

**Allez, laissez une chtite review et je vous retrouve pour le prochain et dernier chapitre!!! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzz**

**Hakuna Matata! **

**Miss Lup' **


	6. La demande

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Eh bien voilà, cette belle aventure prend malheureusement fin... Ceci est le dernier chapitre. Mais ne vous en faite pas, ce ne sera sûrement pas ma dernière traduction Remus/ Tonks! J'aime trop ce couple! **

**Donc, je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews! **

**RaR: **

**Kloona: Hellooooo! Voui, sont-ils pas adorables, tous les deux? Hmmm... 'soupir' ... Se marier, avoir des enfants? Ahaaaaaaaaa!!! Suspens... ;) Raaa j'ose même pas imaginer les enfants de Mumus...doivent être trop chous!! Avec de beaux yeux...dorés...Raaaaaaa! Enfin...tu verras bien la fin :) Héhé...bon, ce chapitre est assez court, mais bon, c'est le dernier, et il est tout mimi...je n'en dit pas plus ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzz! **

**Miss-Nymphadora: Rassure-toi, personne ne veut que ça se finisse... mais malheureusement, c'est la triste vérité...c'est la fin... Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: La voilà la suite! Et la fin, par la même occasion...Aaaaaah sont tellement chous tous les deux :) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Je te félicite! Même malade, tu laisses des reviews! ;) Bon, maintenant tu n'es plus malade mais enfin...Raa la la, t'as raison, heureusement que Mione et Ginny sont là, sont bêtes ces garçons!! Tssssss...lol. Eh voui, c'est le dernier chapitre...je sais, c'est triste, mais tu me connais, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de traduire une autre Remus/ Tonks...enfin, j'en ai déjà trouvé une, mais tu sais que l'auteur veut que j'attende un peu (c'est une Sirius/ Herm en même temps)... voili voilou!! A pluche sur msn!!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Tanma: Voui, sont tous mignons...comment ça un Remus pour ton anniversaire? Moi j'y ai pas eu le droit, y'a pas de raison...héhé :diabolique: hum...Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Daddye91: Aaah tout le monde est heureux qu'ils soient enfin ensemble! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Et voui, la voilà la fin...l'en faut bien une de toute manière...et oui, j'ai une romance Sirius/ Hermy sur le feu...qui fait en même temps Remus/ Tonks...bon, c'est une trad et va falloir attendre un peu, vu que l'auteur veut que j'attende...mais bon, j'ai une autre Sirius/ Hermy dans le passé sur le feu, du même auteur, qui devrait pas tarder à arriver :) Voilà! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Voui, ils sont mimis...tu as raison, après tout, c'est toujours les premiers concernés qui sont les derniers à être au courant, non? A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lupinifiliae: Roooo t'as versé une larme? C'est vrai? Tant mieux! Non, je veux pas dire que je suis sadique (quoique) mais je suis contente que cette fic te fasse ressentir autant d'émotions, c'est que je fais bien mon boulot :) Alors voilà la fin!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Harana: Et oui! Ça y est! Ils se sont avoué leur amour, z'ont mis du temps, hein? Et puis ce chapitre est le dernier! Eeeeeeeeeh oui! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, cette histoire est adorable! Et merci pour le compliment! ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Arkel: Roooo c'est vrai que ce serait bien une tite romance Remus/ Tonks dans les bouquins 6 ou 7... On devrait signer une pétition et l'envoyer à JKR ;) Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Sarah Black: Hello little sis'! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise! Ce couple est certes quelque peu étonnant au départ, mais ils sont tellement mimis!!! :) A plus ma ptite sœur!! Love!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 6: La demande.

Trois mois plus tard...

La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux les rideaux blancs. Ça éclairait le parquet, qui réfléchissait la lumière sur un grand lit. Ça éblouissait deux visages de deux personnes qui étaient confortablement blotties sous les couvertures.

Aussitôt que les rayons du soleil parvinrent à ses yeux, Remus s'étira un peu. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, pas maintenant. Il voulait rester allongé là pour toujours. Avec Nymphadora Tonks dans ses bras, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de sortir du lit.

Il ouvrit les yeux. La fraîche brise de novembre soufflait à travers la fenêtre ouverte (NdT: non mais quelle idée de laisser la fenêtre ouverte en plein mois de novembre? Hmm? Vont chopper la crève comme ça!). Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller et ramena Tonks plus près de lui. Elle s'étira. Il pensait qu'elle se réveillait, mais à la place de cela elle se tourna et s'appuya contre son torse nu (NdT: les filles, j'vous ai vu, arrêtez de baver, vous risquer le court circuit de votre clavier Oo).

Remus baissa les yeux vers elle et fit courir ses doigts le long de ses longs cheveux, ondulés et châtain foncé. Il utilisa son autre main pour caresser son visage. Sa peau crémeuse était douce à son toucher.

C'était à cela qu'elle ressemblait lorsqu'elle était heureuse et détendue. Sa forme naturelle. Il l'avait vu un bon nombre de fois comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts ses yeux saphir qu'il aimait tant.

Remus continua de regarder Tonks dans ses bras alors qu'elle dormait. Etre amoureux d'elle le rendait heureux tout le temps. Elle avait touché chaque partie de son cœur.

_Pourquoi suis-je avec elle? _Pensa-t-il. _Comment j'ai pu être celui qu'elle aime._

Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. C'était pour cela que ce jour était si spécial pour Remus.

Il sourit, se pencha, et lui embrassa les paupières. Tonks s'étira encore. Cette fois elle ouvrit les yeux. Remus sourit encore.  
  
-"Bonjour ma belle" dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Tonks bailla et s'étira. Elle resta contre son épaule, en le regardant.

-"Bonjour" dit-elle doucement.  
  
Remus l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Tonks sourit.

-"Oui, c'est un bon jour"  
  
Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et soupira de bonheur. Ils restèrent allongés là quelques instants, regardant leurs doigts entrelacés.

_Ok, Moony, _pensa Remus. _C'est l'heure._ Il déglutit.

-"Hey, Nymph?" dit Remus.

-"Hm?"

-"J'ai quelque chose à te dire" Il s'assit. Tonks s'assit à son tour et le regarda, perplexe.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est Remus?" demanda-t-elle.

Remus sentit encore les papillons. Il était si nerveux, mais il devait le faire. Il déglutit à nouveau.  
  
-"Nymph, je t'aime énormément. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?"

-"Bien sûr" dit Tonks.

-"C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis réellement amoureux" Remus était de plus en plus nerveux, mais il se poussa en avant.

-"Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Quand tu me touches, je peux le sentir. Tu m'as emmené si loin et je ne peux pas faire demi-tour"

Tonks sourit et Remus lui prit la main. Il continua de parler.  
  
-"Je repense au temps où on avait commencé à sortir ensemble et je me sens si chanceux de t'avoir. Je te dois tant. Je te regarde dans les yeux et je vois mon avenir"

Tonks sourit encore plus. Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement. Il aimait sa façon de sourire. Comme un ange.

-"Donc, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de faire ça" Il sortit du lit et alla vers son armoire.

Tonks ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait. Remus revint avec quelque chose caché dans son dos.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda Tonks en le pointant du doigt. Remus sourit et se rassis sur le lit, près de Tonks.

-"J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu" dit-il. "Je suis comblé, excepté pour une une petite chose"

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" dit Tonks.  
  
Remus montra ce qu'il avait derrière son dos. Tonks regarda. C'était une petite boite noire. Elle sursauta légèrement. Remus savait qu'elle avait deviné ce que c'était.

Il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un anneau en diamant étincelant. Tonks écarquilla les yeux.

-"Nymphadora Tonks, veux-tu m'épouser?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il pouvait lire le choc dans ses yeux. Elle sourit.

-"Oui" murmura-t-elle.

Remus sourit et sortit l'anneau. Tonks tendit sa main gauche, qui tremblait légèrement, et Remus passa l'anneau à son doigt.

Tonks le regarda, puis leva les yeux vers Remus. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser. Il se retira et resta le front contre le sien.

-"Je t'aime Remus" murmura Tonks.

-"Je t'aime aussi Nymphadora"

-"Remus, combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça?"

Remus sourit.

-"Au moins encore une fois"

Il se pencha et l'embrassa encore. Tonks passa ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha d'elle. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, perdus dans toute leur passion.

FIN!   
  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà, cette fic est finie! Je sais, c'est triste...mais, c'est une jolie HAPPY END! **

**Allez, courage, je traduirai sûrement une autre Remus/Tonks...**

**Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, tout au long de cette fic! MERCI!!!!!! **

**Et je ferai sûrement les réponses aux reviews...**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! **

**Miss Lup' (déjà en manque de Mumus... :'( )**


End file.
